castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Devil
The Devil is an enemy in the Castlevania series. It is a creature spawned from the deepest abyss of hell. Description The Devil is a powerful type of demon, and is sometimes the most powerful type of demon or regular enemy in a game. Nothing suggests that these enemies represent the religious Devil or Satan characters. The first devils were localized as Gargoyles in the North American version of Castlevania II: Simon's Quest. The Devil was called "Ctulhu" (a misspelling of "Cthulhu") in the North American version of Symphony of the Night, a reference to H. P. Lovecraft's lore. In general demon rankings, these are ranked higher than a Lesser Demon, but lower than an Arc Demon. Appearances ''Castlevania II: Simon's Quest The Devil's first appearance in the series. The first encounter with them takes place just as Simon has acquired the Dracula's Rib relic and is heading toward the exit of Berkeley Mansion. The Devil may pose a threat as he has higher speed and mobility that most enemies encountered so far. He can spit two fireballs simultaneously, each in a different angle. Meeting him is the perfect opportunity to try Dracula's rib, as selecting it will spawn a shield with which Simon will be able to deflect the fireballs and then have a better opportunity to counter-attack. In the American version of ''Simon's Quest, the Devil was renamed as "The Gargoyle". Years later, however, a proper Gargoyle enemy was introduced to the series in Super Castlevania IV. ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night The Devil is called "Ctulhu" in the North American version of ''Symphony of the Night, and is fought as a regular enemy, albeit a highly powerful one. Due to his massive size, he may be difficult to avoid as Alucard has no sliding ability. It is possible to dash under him using the Wolf Form ability, but that takes practice. His attacks can be very powerful: one of them is melee-based and the other two are elemental-based. *His first attack is just swiping at you with his hand. This attack can knock you back. *In his second attack, he swipes his hand at you from a distance, causing an ice-based shockwave to be fired off at you. This attack can be double jumped over, but you need to time it right because it is very fast. *The last attack is a triple-fireball attack which can be easily avoided by either hitting it or ducking under it. The enemy Malachi is a monster similar to Ctulhu in this game. However, Malachi resembles more the Cthulhu deity from H. P. Lovecraft's lore, portraying him with an octopus-like head with a tentacled face; while Ctulhu is just portrayed with a demonic face with ram-like horns on his forehead. ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon The Devil is the most powerful minor enemy in the game and is the final enemy encountered in the Battle Arena. He has a variety of Darkness-elemental potent attacks: *Often teleports behind the player in an attempt to take them by surprise. *His most common attack consists in projecting a dark cloud stream from his hand that has very long range and moves in a wave-like pattern. During this move, it is very difficult to hit him. It is possible for the player to slide under the attack before it begins, leaving the Devil vulnerable to a couple strikes. *Creates a shield made of dark energy from one of his hands which will deflect any frontal attacks. This shield will dissipate early if the player manages to get past it as it is forming, although speed will be of the essence; if the player is too slow, they can be damaged by the shield. *From time to time, he will create dark pillars of flame that stretch across the floor. A well-timed double jump or making use of the Roc Wing may allow the player to escape harm. *His most powerful attack consists in him rising in the air and engulfing himself inside a dark tornado. This temporarily renders most forms of standard attacks ineffective, but long range attacks such as the Mercury + Golem combination or the Dagger can hit the Devil while this is occurring. Since the use of MP is restricted to the player in the Battle Arena, throwing Crucifixes continuously at him while maintaining enough distance is a good option. Should the player find themself in need of protection, they may find use in the Neptune + Black Dog combination. Even though this leaves them with a lower STR rating due to it taking the place of another, potentially damaging card combination, it effectively renders the Devil as little more than a hardy obstacle, since all of his attacks are of the Darkness element, with the additional benefit of also nullifying the threat of a few other monsters in that particular section of the game. 'Note': Second stat listed is when encountered in the Battle Arena.'' ''Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance The boss enemy of the Chapel of Dissonance. The Devil attacks by spitting fireballs, swiping directly at Juste, producing a sweeping ground laser-like energy ray while he's hovering in the air, or by landing on the ground and letting go another laser-like energy ray horizontally. Direct contact with him causes curse status, which can be countered if the player has acquired the Eye of Vlad beforehand. Devils appear as regular enemies near the end of the game. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow In ''Aria of Sorrow the Devil fights like his demon cousins: the Flame Demon, the Arc Demon and the Demon Lord, but he is rather easy to defeat, being the first of his kind to appear in the game. Unlike his cousins, Devil doesn't have any fire elemental attack. ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow In ''Dawn of Sorrow the Devil is a flying monster in the same family as Arc Demons and Flame Demons. He appears from a large rune when approached, then proceeds to attack with a low flying kick. When he dies, he will be sucked into a portal, along with any other objects that break nearby. His soul, when activated, offers Soma a great boost in strength, but each second that passes he will be damaged for 10 HP as a tradeoff. ''Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia The Devil retakes his appearance from ''Symphony of the Night. Not many considerable attacks have been added to his arsenal, other than being more skilled with his fireball attacks. However, he is a favorite among players to level up quickly. In the Final Approach, Shanoa can find two Devils who spawn near the edge of one room. She can enter the room, kill the two Devils, exit the room and enter it again as many times as she wants, gaining massive points of experience. Item Data Gallery Simon's Quest - Devil.jpg|'Devil' from the American Simon's Quest instruction booklet (renamed as "The Gargoyle") HoD 047.png|'Devils enemy list entry from ''Harmony of Dissonance AoS 049.png|'Devils enemy list entry from ''Aria of Sorrow Dxc 031.png|'Ctulhus enemy list entry from ''The Dracula X Chronicles version of Symphony of the Night Trivia *The Devil has 666 MP in Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, referencing the Number of the Beast. See also *Demon *Gargoyle *Satan Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Demons Category:Flying Bosses Category:Flying Enemies Category:Literary Enemies Category:Lovecraft Lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Enemies Category:Circle of the Moon Enemies Category:Dawn of Sorrow Enemies Category:Dracula X Chronicles Enemies Category:Harmony of Dissonance Bosses Category:Harmony of Dissonance Enemies Category:Order of Ecclesia Enemies Category:Simon's Quest Enemies Category:Symphony of the Night Enemies Category:Fire Enemies Category:Ice Enemies